24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am
Main Image I noticed that in almost every other episode page, the picture for that episode on the season page and the picture at the top of the episode guide are the same. For this episode, though, we've got Jack on one and Palmer on the other. --Rohrk21 03:26, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :I think they should be the same... and I like the Palmer picture better. We should switch it out on the main Season 5 page unless anyone objects and prefers the Jack picture. Thanks for bringing that up, Rohrk21. --Kapoli 05:12, 4 June 2006 (UTC) References I don't think we need to list references for an episode. After all, the episode is a reference in itself Xtreme680 Adding crew Ok, I don't know how "picky" we are about this stuff but, I was adding the crew list last night and during the episode, Brian Grazer is credited first as Executive Producer. Then, after a few other credits, Evan Katz, Howard Gordon, Robert Cochran, Joel Surnow, are all credited as Executive Producers as well. Do I keep them separated even if they had the same title, or do I lump them all together? Blue Rook? Simon? Thief12 04:25, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah I noticed they did that in the credits, it's really annoying and I have no idea why they do it like that. I was keeping everything exactly how it was in the credits, so I'd put him first then the others when they appear. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's the way I did it. I'll leave it like that then. Thief12 05:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oil rig worker Who's the oil rig worker that appears listed as uncredited and played by a Ricky Pak? What scene is he in? Thief12 00:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : ... he's in the only scene where you see the oil rig workers ;) Check the image here: 04:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I assumed he was in that scene. But since it's so fast, blink-and-you-miss-him, I wanted to be sure and know exactly who was he. BTW, who identified him? Is he a crew member? known stunt actor? Thief12 01:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Noun articles How do we deal with addresses given like "it's in the corner of Variel and Topanga". Should I create a separate article for each "street"? and during the episode, Buchanan tells Logan that, due to Palmer's assassination, they've activated an "interagency Level 5 protocol". Is that something worthy of its own article? Thief12 18:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : It's annoying, but I think the precedent is to make a page for each street. Personally I'd rather we just make the article for the intersection. The most important thing though is that the context from the episode with links is written there, whatever you choose. As for the protocol issue, that's a great question. I simply don't know. But my guess would be to just make the article and link stuff to it/in it. 18:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, definitely make an article for the protocol. I love articles like that. Put it in the categories for Day 5 and Terminology, then just make a link to it in the episode guide and write on the page itself the whole context of what Buchanan says. You could even include it on the CTU page under the "Operation" heading if you're feeling adventerous in your writing abilities. I think that page should have all protcol data that is mentioned (i.e. Section 1.12) --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 19:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC)